warhammereternalfandomcom-20200214-history
The Old Imperium
"In a time of endless war, the Imperium stood to defend Mankind. But as conflict brewed on all fronts and worlds fell to the xenos enemies and the reach of Chaos. The Emperor's light would fade, and as the last flicker of life escaped his body - Mankind would survive or be utterly crushed by the Warp." The ''Old Imperium ''was the current status of the Imperium that pre-dated the 'Eternal' Founding that reformed the Imperium following the Second Battle of Terra and the conversion of the Wardens Purgatory back into the fold. The Old Imperium' life span would be considered between the end of the Horus Heresy and the Eternal Founding. It is considered 'The Age of the Imperium' in Imperial archives where science has been heavily repressed as heresy, claimed so by the Inquisition. The Old Imperium was protected by the Adeptus Astartas; the Space Marines and their gene-fathers known as the Primarchs, including the Imperial Guard and the Navy that were made into existence after the Horus Heresy following the Second Founding. After that, the Primarchs have either died or disappeared from history only to return at the Imperium' greatest need for their wisdom and grace. The 41st Milennium "What Is put together, must break apart at some point in order to prolong its significance in the galaxy." -- Unknown Log The Imperium of Mankind In the 41st Milennium was a rotting endless pit of superstitious and heresy. The Adeptus Astartas have stood and protected the Imperium for over ten milenniums with the Imperial Guard and the Inquisition - But yet with each passing year, new conflicts arise faster then those that can be ended and newly peaceful sectors become battlezones. The Tau Empire rapidly expends, the Necrons have slowly awakened across the galaxy and the Eldar's attempts to remain a power in the galaxy. The Orks have emerged in more Waaaaghs in recent history and becomes a more common herd. Science and Progress have so far been repressed by the Imperium on the grounds of heresy, with little to no technology process been made since the Great Crusade under the Emperor's grace. The 41st Milennium has saw to the durations of the 12th and 13th Black Crusades that have crippled the Gothic Sector and nearly overwelmed the Cardia Gate which is the only stable path out of the Eye of Terror. But recently, in 999.M41, the Adeptus Mechanicus has secretly reported to the High Lords of Terra that in addition to all the other problems besetting the Imperium, the mechanisms of the Golden Throne are malfunctioning and they no longer possess the necessary knowledge to repair them. Whether the nobles of the Imperium like it or not, a terrible change is coming... Return of the Lost Legion As 999.M41 came to a near close, Segmentum Solar came under the threat of blood and fire as a long-lost legion known as the Wardens Purgatory came to declare a one-man war in the name of their heretical belief in the 'Nightmare' that had corrupted them in a time before the Horus Heresy. They started with burning the Chapter Homeworld of the Damocles Hammer Legion, Baldur before going to attack Forge Worlds to obtain updated equipment and possible titan forces for the Nightmare' warpath to Holy Terra itself. Baldur and Hels Forge fell and the combined strength of Damocles and Its successor chapters were brutalized as they fled into the warp. During those events, Chapter Master Kaertes was captured by the enemy. Leaving Inquisitor Adresti and Praetor Danta to seek out the assistance of the Eldar Craftworld of Catuman to begin a rather unreasonable search for the remaining primarchs that had disappeared after the Horus Heresy. The search for Jaghatai Khan has begun, and thus starting the chain of reaction that would inevitable roll the wheel of change and bring about the new milennium of the galaxy. With the search for the Primarchs upheld by a small group of Imperials, other changes were unfolding outside Segmentum Solar. The Necron Tomb Worlds were slowly awakening, the Orks WAAAGH were forming at an alarming rate and Chaos strives to break the deadlock in the short-lived 13th Crusade. Jaghatai Khan would return to the Imperium after nearly ten millenniums, with the struggle of Praetor Danta of the Damocles Hammer and Inquisitor Adresti and the assistance of the Craftworld Catumen. The White Scars within two years are reformed into a Legion and pledge to assist Danta to search for the other Primarchs of the Imperium. The Return of the Primarchs Jaghatai Khan was saved from the depths of the Dark Elders.